Pillow Fight
Akkey Black: '''im sorrryyyyyy im just scanning for more gifs to edittttt xD '''Clover Rose: '''you're not sorry at all don't lie to us '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I'm just looking for a battle axe to chop off your head with Akkey Black: ...nope, no im not /evil laughs Clover Rose: *hands battle axe to king* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''mhm thanks Clover '''Grey Bergman: I got my frying pan! Second in command reporting for duty! Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: * swings axe * Akkey Black: YOU WOULDNT KILL YOUR DAUGHTER Grey Bergman: O.o Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: * eyebrow raise * don't tempt me Grey Bergman: '''True, but youre not my daughter! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa Akkey Black: /'''evil laughs/ '''Grey Bergman: *hits Akkey with a frying pan* Akkey Black: maybe''' im still possessed '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: GOOOOOO GET HER GET HER! Grey Bergman: '''YES SIR! *chases after Akkey* *tackles Akkey* '''Akkey Black: OH. I KNOW WHICH GIF TO USE Clover Rose:'' '*'smacks' akkey with a pillow* 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ' o.o '''Grey Bergman: *hits Akkey with frying pan* '''Akkey Black: /'avoids everything by escaping through portals/ '''Grey Bergman:' *misses the portal and...faceplants* Clover Rose: *chases akkey through the portals* Grey Bergman: *'''jumps through the nearest portal joining Clover* '''Akkey Black: /leads all of you to hel /cackles yes yes this is perfect indeed Grey Bergman: '''Dang it...fell for that one '''Clover Rose: king i saw that comment you made on that gifset *jumps back out of the portal and goes to chase king down with the pillow* Akkey Black: ohohohoho recent one on my blog Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Clover no chasing me Grey Bergman: Clover....no chasing after Haddock....only Akkey Clover Rose: can't''' stop won't stop *hits king with the pillow* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: no bad clover Grey Bergman: Hey I said no chasing Haddock! Very bad clover! Gareth '''Ragnar Haddock the Second: you will be punished for your insubordinant behavior '''Clover Rose: okay then *runs after grey instead* Grey Bergman: *screams*\ *readies frying pan* Clover Rose: *hits grey with the pillow* Grey Bergman: I didn't say you could chase me!! *hits clover with frying pan* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: o.O Grey Bergman: Great now you made the King mad. ya happy? Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''did we just start a squabble fight thing? everyone's hitting each other with random household objects '''Grey Bergman: I think we just did, sir... Clover Rose: it's great isn't it Grey Bergman: Kind of is *hits clover with frying pan* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: not great at all * HUFF * Clover Rose: '''*hits king again* ehehehehehe '''Grey Bergman: CLOVER! Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Clover Rose: '''you say "clover no" but i say "clover yes" '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: You have no vote in this Grey Bergman: '''Sir...with all due respect, you got hit with a pillow...you didnt get stabbed... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Grey, that still does not excuse someone mauling the king '''Grey Bergman: Okay, true *hits Clover with frying pan again* Clover Rose: EHEHEHEHEEH '''*hits king with the pillow again* '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''you guys really are insane '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: * grabs a piillow and SLAMS it into your face * Clover Rose: '''*screams* MY GLASSES '''Grey Bergman: Oh, nice comeback, sir Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: HA Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I WILL STOMP ON YOUR STUPID GLASSES Clover Rose: '''NOOOOOOO '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: YEEEEEEEES Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: DESIST IN YOUR PILLOW ATTACKS ON ME OR THESE GLASSES GO CRUNCH Grey Bergman: Okay break it up you two, or I'll separate you two like children Clover Rose: *tosses glasses aside* NO *smacks with pillow again* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Grey! I did not promote you to have me insulted! Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: * snorts * Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''* CLOBBERS WITH PILLOW AGAIN * '''Grey Bergman: '''Sorry '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: YOU * whack * WILL * whack * BE * whack * SORRY! Grey Bergman: '''Uh-oh '''Clover Rose: '''NO *whack* I *whack* REALLY *whack* WON'T! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: * grabs your pillow and yanks it with all might * Clover Rose: *kicks at king while yanking on pillow* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''* grapples back * '''Grey Bergman: '''Uh...guys you're going to rip the pillow.... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: pillow explodes Clover Rose: '''oooh feathers '''Grey Bergman: '''Too late... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: tackles you to the floor while you're interested in feathers pins arms behind your back Grey Bergman: '''*tries not to laugh* '''Clover Rose: *kicks at the king again* GET OFF Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: No! Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Grey hand me that other pillow so I can knock her unconscious '''Grey Bergman: Yes sir *hands pillow over* Clover Rose: *attempts to wriggle free* no no no no no Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: WHACKWHaCKWachwhackWHACKWHACKKKWhackwhckWHACK Grey Bergman: It's only a pillow Clover... Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: unrelentingly whacking DO YOU GIVE IN NOW CLOVER? Clover Rose: '''NEVER '''Grey Bergman: pffffft Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I will turn you over and slam this on your FACE YOU WILL CHOKE ON FEATHERS Clover Rose: '''FINE I SURRENDER '''Grey Bergman: '''Finally... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Thank Odin. Put her in the dungeon. Clover Rose: excuse you Grey Bergman: O__O Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: For the night. So that you learn your lesson. Clover Rose: you have got to be kidding me Grey Bergman: Well...that's not...so bad Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Does a king 'kid'? '''Akkey Black: '''this king builds pillow forts '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: SHUT UP AKKEY Grey Bergman: '''pfffft '''Clover Rose: HE DOES?! Akkey you must tell me this story Akkey Black: '''yeah. so much so he hogs it he wont even let egil in '''Grey Bergman: LOL Poor Egil Clover Rose: '''I didn't think you were the type, your majesty '''Grey Bergman: '''He's father, Clover My dad and I made blanket forts when I was little '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Akkey please stop telling her stories like this. It does not do well to my reputation. Akkey Black: 'well, if anything it makes you more down to earth eh that you're human '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '* huff * '''Akkey Black: that you can still play with your son Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''and I *do* share the fort with him '''Grey Bergman: I think that's sweet! Clover Rose: '''It's adorable '''Akkey Black: not what he tells me Grey Bergman: I've seen you with your kids. They bring out a different side to you that we dont normally see Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''My kids are special. '''Grey Bergman: '''I can tell '''Akkey Black: he's recruited me, sir. we will take you down. /cracks knuckles ready your pillows Grey Bergman: '''uh-oh '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: here goes again... Clover Rose: '*grabs a new pillow* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''keeps you pinned beneath me '''Clover Rose: '........damn it 'Grey Bergman: '*drops frying pan and grabs pillow ready to attack Akkey* '''Akkey Black: *war cry* Grey Bergman: *battle cry* Akkey Black: '''*takes out pillow cannon* '''Grey Bergman: '''O___O '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE Akkey Black: defend''' '''yourselves against THAT '''Clover Rose: '''O.o AKKEY I'M ON YOUR SIDE DON'T HIT ME '''Grey Bergman: Sir...what are your orders? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second:' CLOBBER THEM Akkey Black: good to hear clover Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: JUST. CLOBBER. THOSE ARE MY ORDERS Grey Bergman: '''GOT IT! *tackes Akkey* '''Akkey Black: *makes portals and throws pillows through them* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: * continues thunking Clover * Akkey Black: *pillows start appearing out of no where* Clover Rose: '''*makes an attempt at hitting the king while still being pinned* '''Grey Bergman: *hits Akkey with pillow* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: You are helpless! Akkey Black: *tug of war with pillow* Grey Bergman: unhand this pillow...chief! I am your Lady!! Akkey Black: *forgot to control pillows going through portals* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: AKKEY! Don't hit me! Akkey Black: *room is drowning in pillows* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Gets buried '''Clover Rose: '''Akkey you might want to tone it down on the pillows! '''Grey Bergman: *gets buried* Akkey Black: '''...i forgot how to stop it '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: You are going to suffocate your king! Clover Rose: *wriggles away from the king* Akkey Black: *shrieks* I FORGOT HOW TO TURN IT OFF Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''* struggles to breathe, neck-deep in pillows * HELP '''Grey Bergman: Akkey STOP! Akkey Black: *muffled under pillows* Grey Bergman: '''What?! '''Clover Rose: *makes way over to the door and opens it* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: GOOD ODIN THIS IS ALL OF YOUR GUYS' FAULT FOR THE LOVE OF FREYA'S THIGH MUSCLES Akkey '''Black: WE WERE RECRUITED BY YOUR SON *finally closes all portals* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: EGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL Grey Bergman: LOL Gareth '''Ragnar Haddock the Second: That's better. '''Akkey Black: *pillows are still there* Grey Bergman: Thor-damn it.... Clover Rose: *picks up a bunch of the pillows* yeah these are mine now Akkey Black: *starts making pillow fort around pillow cannon* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Pillow... cannon.... Grey Bergman: '''We could built the entire fortress with these.. '''Gareth '''Ragnar Haddock the Second: Good Baldr '''Akkey Black: WE CALL FOR RESPITE Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I give up. Why am I king. Why this? Why me? Clover Rose: '''eheheehe *tackles the king* '''Grey Bergman: Because you're having fun! Akkey Black: *finishes fort* FOR EGILLLLLLL *sets off cannon* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: GET OFF MEEEEEEEE No! Egil is too young to get battle cries like tht! Grey Bergman: DUCK!! Akkey Black: SO YOU THINK SIR Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Pillows are now illegal in this kingdom. Grey Bergman: '''You're going down Chief!! '''Clover Rose: You are ridiculous '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''It is against the law to own a pillow '''Akkey Black: BUT I LIKE MY PILLOWS Clover Rose: Not gonna happen, your majesty Akkey Black: '''HOW WILL I SLEEP '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: I must terminate this madness somehow. Grey Bergman: '''Well...all these are Akkey's so.... Start with her... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''apparently no one in this kingdom has enough sense to use pillows for their intended purpose BURN THEM ALLLLLLLLLLL '''Akkey Black: NOOOOOOO *gathers all pillows as fast as possible* *starts pushing them into Purgatory* Grey Bergman: '''O____O Lets calm down here guys I'm sure we can talk about this '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''After they are ashes outside my fortress '''Clover Rose: YOU CANNOT TAKE OUR PILLOWS Akkey Black: '''*opens massive portal and deluge of water comes out to put fires out* '''Grey Bergman: AKKEY! Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''You are going to drown us for real now. '''Akkey Black: MY PILLOWS Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: quit it with these portals Grey Bergman: YOU'RE DROWNING EVERYONE!! Clover Rose:'' Akkey please don't drown us '''Akkey Black:' YOU CAN SWIM STOP BURNING MY PILLOWS Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: My infant daughter can't AKKEY Akkey Black:'' ...but mY PILLOWS '''Grey Bergman:' AKKEY YOU'RE KILLING THE LITTLE KIDS! Akkey Black: ...fine *reluctantly closes portals* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Thank you. now we will never speak of this incident E-V-E-R Grey Bergman: Phew... Clover Rose: Don't bet on it Akkey Black: AS LONG AS YOU DONT BURN MY PILLOWS I WILL TELL MERA Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: As long as no one hits me with one again. NEVER get Mera involved. Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: what the fuck just happened? Akkey Black: *magically brings out pillow contract* Clover Rose: *looks around for Mera* Akkey Black: Sign there. Grey Bergman: Oho don't want to go down THAT road.. Akkey Black: '''That you will never set my pillows on fire. '''Mera Violet Haddock: '''Did I hear my name? '''Clover Rose: '''YES '''Akkey Black: YESYES Grey Bergman: UH-OH Akkey Black: '''HE *points* '''Mera Violet Haddock: What is it? Akkey Black: TRIED TO BURN MY PILLOWS Grey Bergman: Uhhhh.... Clover Rose: '''shhh grey '''Akkey Black: HE HOGS EGIL'S PILLOW FORTS Grey Bergman: *tries so hard not to laugh* Mera Violet Haddock:'' Oh my Odin Garthy, you look like you're about to eat raw fire. Calm down. All this over a few pillows? Deities! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second:' Mera, these women were ATTACKING me...! Grey Bergman: '''More than a few Your Majesty Hey I was on your side! '''Mera Violet Haddock: Deities, Garthy. You're acting like a diaper-pooping baby. Akkey Black: *mumbles* i thought situation called for more than a few... Grey Bergman: Ma'am we almost suffocated in pillows Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: * FUMING KING * Mera!!!! Akkey Black: *tries not to laugh* Mera Violet Haddock: ''' I won't abide this nonsense. '''Akkey Black: *miserably fails* *snorts aloud* Mera Violet Haddock: Okay. It looks like I have to intervene, don't I? * pokes husband in the chest * Clover Rose: '''*giggles* '''Grey Bergman: *still trying not to laugh* Mera Violet Haddock: How many pillows did you burn, destroy, or otherwise damaged, Garthy? Akkey Black: *secretly high fives egil behind haddock's back* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Egil returns high five with glee Grey Bergman: Pffffft Mera Violet Haddock: '''Well, girls. It looks like Sire Stubborn Head won't tell me how many pillows he attacked. What's the damage? '''Clover Rose: *glances at Akkey* Akkey Black: All THIS *stretches arms wide* half of which are mine Mera Violet Haddock: '''Deities. Okay. I know how we're going to solve this. '''Grey Bergman: Well, we could tell you but AKKEY threw all the pillows into Purgatory Akkey Black: I was trying to SAVE them. Mera Violet Haddock: '''First. The king buys twice as many pillows as he destroyed and he gives them back to their owners with the sincerest of apologies. '''Grey Bergman: Before you flooded the room! Akkey Black: THANK YOU. Mera Violet Haddock: '''Next. i am going to hold him here. You all get to pound on the king in revenge. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: MERAAAAAAAA Akkey Black: *whispers furiously* i had no choice, grey YES HANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY Clover Rose: THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY Grey Bergman: *sighs* All of this over pillows Mera Violet Haddock: this is NOT acceptable! I will NOT stand here while you let people hit me with - * Mera whacks Haddock in face with pillow * Silence, Sire Whiny Tongue. Grey Bergman: *snorts* Sire Whiny Tongue.... Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: King crumples to the floor holding hands on head while barraged with pillows Mera '''Violet Haddock: * huff * That's better. '''Clover Rose: Sire Whiny Tongue . . I'm gonna have to remember that *starts smacking the king with pillow* Akkey Black: '''FOR PILLOWS!!!! *fires up pillow cannon* '''Mera Violet Haddock: I hope you've learned your lesson, Gareth. Grey Bergman: Nice''' job, ma'am *high fives Mera* '''Mera Violet Haddock: * beams * Akkey Black: *grabs Egil and double tackles Haddock* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Entire Haddock family ends up on the floor Akkey Black: '''*laughs uncontrollably* '''Grey Bergman: *lol* Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Haddock mutters something but can't be heard under pillow Grey Bergman: '''*to Mera* Should we help him? '''Mera Violet Haddock:'' Hmmmmmmm..... After I do one thing. '''Grey Bergman:' Oh this should be interesting Mera Violet Haddock: '''* grabs one last pillow, thumps it right in the rear, and then helps her husband up * '''Grey Bergman: I was right Akkey Black: *hugging Egil, both grinning from the floor* Grey Bergman: *tickles Egil* Category:Events Category:AU